


khaki coloured tenderness.

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Feelings Realization, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: Funny how something so small and innocent could make two idiots realized their feelings.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	khaki coloured tenderness.

Paket dengan bungkus coklat itu belum juga Seungsik sentuh sejak pertama kali ia terima. Teronggok di tengah ranjang dengan alas berwarna biru muda. Tidak tampak mencolok maupun mencurigakan.

Jangankan membukanya, ia bahkan tidak berani mendekat seolah kardus berukuran sekitar tiga puluh senti kali sekian itu akan menelannya bulat-bulat karena sudah berani membawanya kemari. Ke sebuah asrama laki-laki dengan isinya yang lebih umum ditemui di etalase toko baju perempuan.

Kang Seungsik duduk di depan meja belajarnya dengan wajah yang perlahan jadi semakin memerah seiring pergerakan jarum jam di dinding. Terdengar keributan dari jalanan depan disusul klakson mobil yang memekakkan. Tetapi tetap juga tidak bisa mendistraksinya dari keputusan bodoh menuruti rasa penasaran yang berlarut.

Karakter gim yang sedang dimainkan sudah mati sejak tadi, kata _game over_ besar-besar juga terpampang di sana. Matinya konyol pula. Semua salah lawan yang mengenakan setelan rok pastel juga atasan kemeja putih yang sekilas lihat mirip seragam sekolah. Tentu saja dengan terlalu banyak kancing yang terbuka juga potongan yang jauh dari kata sopan. 

Karakter perempuan berseragam ekstra mini itu muncul, Seungsik teringat paketnya dan _BAAM_!, satu pemain tewas di arena pertandingan dengan alasan yang sungguh sepele. _The enemy character was not even that strong, for God's sake._

Ia tahu pasti kekesalannya ini akan terdengar _freak_ sekali kalau disuarakan secara vokal. Makanya yang keluar dari bibir itu cuma gerutuan tidak jelas. 

Entah berapa lama pemuda itu menatap layar dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh dari dalam kamarnya. Seungsik hanya tahu bahwa, badannya panas dingin mengetahui apa yang akan menyambut ketika ia sudah berani membuka paketnya. Debaran jantung yang naik membuatnya menyentuh dada bagian kirinya pelan. 

Debaran yang tidak sepenuhnya buruk kalau dia berani berkata jujur.

Dengan perlahan sekali, Seungsik pun memutar kursinya. Terdengar derit pelan yang mudah sekali diabaikan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke satu titik. Kardus coklat yang baru disadarinya memiliki motif sketsa daun-daun berguguran. Namun selebihnya, tidak berbeda dengan boks kado sejenis yang mudah didapat di toko alat tulis.

“Kang Seungsik, coba jelaskan lagi kenapa lu beli benda itu?” tanyanya dengan nada datar.

“Pertama, karena lu penasaran. Kakak lu keliatan cantik pakai rok pastel itu. Kedua, mendadak lu mau tau apakah efeknya bakalan sama kalau kamu yang pake. Lalu ketiga, terakhir, dan paling gila,” ia memberikan penekanan yang sangat jelas di kata “gila”, “lu berpikir _check out_ rok sejenis dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan dikirimkan ke asrama adalah ide yang brilian.”

Tentu saja Seungsik sudah berulang kali mempertanyakan ide _briliannya_ itu saat barang yang dipesan sampai ke tangan.

Ada sensasi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dalam perutnya. Kombinasi antara ragu-ragu (sebab semakin ia coba jelaskan tindakannya ini dalam kepala malah terdengar tambah aneh), takut (bagaimana kalau saat paket itu datang bukan ia yang menerimanya?), juga... antisipasi yang condong ke arah menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti sebuah _roller-coaster_ mini secara ajaib muncul dalam perutnya. Membuatnya merasakan semua itu dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah menganggap pakaian entah itu jas dan kemeja atau rok dan blus adalah sesuatu yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh gender tertentu. Sudah lama Seungsik mengagumi ragam pakaian perempuan yang begitu bervariasi daripada yang dimiliki kaum adam.

Walau tentu saja baru kali ini ia menuruti impulsifnya membeli satu dari toko yang memang khusus pakaian perempuan. Toko yang tak sengaja ditemukannya waktu berselancar di aplikasi belanja daring. Toko yang sama dimana ia mendapatkan kado untuk sang kakak yang berakhir jadi barang kesukaannya.

“ _You know, what, Sik_? Rok itu gak bakalan gigit kalau lu coba pake. Dan lu bisa berhenti ngedumel kalau rasa penasaran lu terpenuhi.”

Dengan _pep talk_ itu, Kang Seungsik pun bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekat ke ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya lima langkah kecil kemudian membuka paketnya dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Suara selotip yang dibuka kencang terdengar dalam ruangan, ia berjengit sedikit.

“Wow...” adalah yang pertama keluar dari mulut pemuda Kang ketika tangannya menyentuh isi paketnya. Dengan tangan agak bergetar, Seungsik mengeluarkan sebuah rok — _pleated skirt_ , ia ingat itu namanya — berwarna khaki yang sangat-sangat lembut itu. Tidak heran kakaknya suka sekali dengan rok yang ia belikan sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu tahu kalau lututnya sedikit goyah ketika Seungsik mematut rok itu ke pinggang. Panjangnya sedikit di atas lututnya. Mungkin, sepuluh senti. Sedikit lebih pendek dari celana santai yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Seungsik tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang dia tahu adalah kakinya seolah punya pikiran sendiri dan membawanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya yang jadi lebih stabil menurunkan celananya dari pinggang sebelum digantungkan pada pengait di belakang pintu sebelum berganti memakaikan rok itu ke tubuhnya.

Semua proses itu terjadi kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kondisi terkagum serta tidak sepenuhnya fokus dalam waktu bersamaan. Kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badan membuat Seungsik melongo. Terdiam tanpa kata, tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang memenuhi otaknya.

Kakinya memang cenderung ramping, Seungsik tahu betul. Ia cuma tidak pernah berpikir bahwa memakai rok seperti ini akan membuat posturnya terlihat lebih kecil juga. Terkesan lebih lembut. Memberikan efek yang cenderung feminim. Walau otot-otot hasil latihan di arena _fitness_ kampus sebagai indikator kekuatannya tak bisa disembunyikan sama sekali. 

Akan tetapi yang terpenting adalah Seungsik tidak merasakan ada kekesalan, kebencian apalagi jijik juga beragam emosi negatif lainnya melihat refleksi diri sendiri dalam balutan kaos santai bergambar tim basket kesukaan berpadu dengan rok ini.

_Tapi gimana kalau Sejun lihat ini?_

Percayalah pada semesta dengan cara kerjanya yang sangat-sangat ajaib. Tepat setelah nama itu terlintas dalam kepala, suara knop pintu yang diputar membuat Seungsik memutar badannya kelewat cepat. Rentetan pembelaan menjejal dalam mulut menyadari siapa yang mungkin membuka pintunya tanpa permisi.

“Sejun, gue bisa jelasin.”

“Whoaaa....”

Satu kata sederhana itu berhasil membungkam keduanya. Seungsik yang terkejut melihat Sejun tanpa ekspresi menghakimi. Juga Sejun yang dibuat terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Niat awalnya datang ke kamar Seungsik lenyap tak tersisa.

“Sejun....” panggilnya lagi. Seungsik dibuat menelan ludah oleh bagaimana Sejun melihatnya dari kaki, naik ke badan, dan berakhir menatapnya tepat di mata. Menjadikannya pusat atensi yang intens. Seungsik merasakan ada yang perlahan menghangat dalam dirinya. 

“Gue tau kaki lu itu bagus,” ujarnya setengah menggoda juga nada lainnya yang belum bisa ia cerna. “Tapi gue gak tau lu suka bersolek begitu di depan cermin kalau lagi sendirian di kamar.”

 _Seungsik spluttered._ Wajahnya memerah, lidahnya kelu berkat langkah-langkah kecil yang diambil Sejun membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

” _...I can explain._ ” Bisiknya lagi.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Sejun tidak lagi ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Dalam satu tarikan napas, Sejun sudah berada di depannya dengan sorot mata yang begitu sarat makna. Dengan raut yang selama ini sering Seungsik tangkap namun selalu ia tolak untuk proses lebih jauh. Karena satu dan banyak alasan lainnya.

Butuh sekian detik sebelum Sejun mampu menjeda sejenak takjubnya atas Kang Seungsik. Juga menyadari bahwa mungkin, ada seseorang yang dirundung kekalutan berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Bukan hal yang umum terjadi bukan, menemukan teman seasramamu, seorang laki-laki, berkacak pinggang di depan cermin dengan memakai rok pendek?

Seorang laki-laki yang membuat kembang api seolah meletup-letup dalam dada Sejun tiap kali ia menjadi penerima senyumannya. Laki-laki yang tak pernah segan membantunya, membiarkannya melakukan apapun jika sudah jengah dengan tugas sampai niatnya menjadi mahasiswa berbakti kembali lagi.

Seorang bernama Kang Seungsik yang sudah sejak pertama kali berbagi kelas yang sama di semester pertama membuat Sejun kesulitan tidur jika tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menyapanya.

Juga sosok yang sama yang dari sedang menampakkan ketakutan tanpa bersuara. Ini kali pertama Sejun melihat mimik itu ditujukkan padanya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Seungsik memasang air muka demikian lagi jika berada di dekatnya. Apalagi kalau ia sebagai alasannya. 

“Gimana kalau gue gak minta lu jelasin,” Sejun menggumam. Namun lagi-lagi, proksi mereka yang teramat berdekatan membuat Seungsik berpikir terdapat pengeras suara yang menggaungkan ucapan itu dalam kepalanya. “Gimana kalau gue lebih tertarik untuk nyium lu? Lu, Kang Seungsik, yang berhasil bikin gue lupa napas waktu muterin badan di depan kaca pake baju begini.”

Keduanya refleks menunduk, melihat apa yang Seungsik kenakan dengan kacamata penilaian yang berbeda. Satu yang belum sepenuhnya berhenti menyalahkan kenekatannya. Satu, yang mengapresiasi tanpa ada niatan mengkritisi.

“ _You look beautiful, you know?_ ” Adalah keseriusan dalam suara itu yang membuat Seungsik berani mendongak. Masih dengan netra yang diselimuti keraguan, setitik kecurigaan, juga permintaan akan kejujuran yang tak coba disembunyikannya.

Seungsik tahu akan sulit baginya berlaku biasa saja setelah ini jika Sejun menunjukkan bahwa ucapannya tak lebih dari bercanda. Atau lebih buruk lagi, candaan yang berujung cibiran.

“Gue gak bercanda, Sik.” katanya singkat juga tegas. “Gue emang belum banyak liat cowok pake rok — karena gue juga gak kepikiran untuk nyari sih, jujur —, tapi gue tau, mau lu pake celana bokser yang belum dicuci seminggu kek, pake rok _cheerleader_ kek,” Sejun bisa-bisanya mengerling genit saat mengucapkan itu. “Bahkan karung goni sekalipun, gue tetep bakalan anggap lu yang paling indah, sih. Soalnya begitu kata hati gue.”

Butuh beberapa kali menelan ludah sebelum Seungsik bisa membuka mulutnya lagi. “Gue gak pernah pake bokser yang belum dicuci seminggu. Itu lu, Sejun.” Terberkatilah Sejun yang mengabaikan getar dalam suaranya dan memilih untuk terkekeh pelan.

“Kan kalau, Sik. Kali aja lu penasaran sensasinya gimana.” Sejun mengaduh pelan karena tinju Seungsik ke lengannya. Boleh saja Seungsik sedang malu-malu, bukan berarti kekuatannya bisa ditutupi semudah itu.

“Jadiiii,” selaknya dengan nada meninggi. “Jadi, Jun, lu gak anggep gua aneh kan karena pake rok begini? Gak bakalan ngejadiin ini bahan candaan—”

Sejun menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum Seungsik bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. “Kenapa juga gue harus jadiin ini bahan candaan? Ini kan urusan lu, Sik. _I just happen to be the lucky bastard who got to see this side of yours_.“

“ _Fuck you_.“

“ _I'm flattered by your enthusiasm_. Tapi gue pengen nyium dulu sih. Gimana? Ditolak nih?”

Seungsik akan menjawab adrenalin adalah pendorong nomer satu yang membuatnya memilih membungkam Sejun dengan ciuman. Sesuai permintaannya. Sesuatu yang selama ini cuma berani ia bayangkan dalam mimpi. Tanpa berani coba dipraktikkan langsung terlebih dengan ia sebagai inisiatornya.

Kalau Sejun kaget atas tindakannya, ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Apalagi dengan betapa cepatnya ia membalas Seungsik dengan gestur serupa. Menciumnya balik tepat di bibir dengan cukup kelembutan yang tidak mampu menyamarkan intensi sebenarnya. Tidak mampu menafikkan perasaan yang terlibat didalamnya.

Seungsik meraih Sejun, membawanya dalam dekapan yang lagi-lagi selama ini berhenti pada fantasi semata. Membiarkan tangannya menangkup pipi itu dengan bibir yang tiada henti mencari, berharap segalanya yang sudah dipendam sejak lama pada akhirnya bisa tersampaikan. Aliran rasa itu biar bermuara.

Dan bermuaralah ia. Pada Sejun yang membuatnya lupa akan kecemasannya, kekhawatirannya, ketakutannya yang lebih besar dari perkara kotak kardus coklat berisikan rok warna khaki.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu dijatuhkan ke pipi yang terangkat naik terdorong senyuman yang merekah tanpa bisa dicegah. Dari senyuman yang serupa itu, kekehan tawa kecil perlahan meluncur. Membuat bunga-bunga imajiner itu bermekaran dalam ruangan.

“Kita sama-sama bodoh ya ternyata...” gumam Seungsik disela cumbu yang menjadi candu.

“Gak bodoh, ya,” protes Sejun. Tawa itu terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. “Cuma rada lemot aja buat sadarnya.”

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan lagi sesi _mengakrabkan diri_ memanfaatkan suasana Sabtu malam yang mulai ramai di luaran. Kelihatannya, ada banyak hal lain yang bisa mereka kenali lagi dari satu sama lain.

—

Sekian jam kemudian, setelah sekian sesi bertukar saliva hingga bibir keduanya merah lagi sensitif, Seungsik akan berkata, “Gue baru pertama kali nyoba pake rok.” Suaranya serak, tapi ia senang-senang saja.

“Gue juga belum tau apa ini _one time thing_ atau bukan. Jadi lu jangan ngarep yang aneh-aneh nanti.”

Sejun dengan sengaja menaik turunkan alisnya sampai Seungsik tidak tahan untuk tidak memukulnya dengan bantal terdekat. Ia tergelak sebelum beringsut memeluk yang sedikit lebih tua itu. “ _Don't worry_ , Ssiki.“

“Ssiki?”

“Kang Seungssiki. Biar lucu didengernya.”

”...okay.”

Satu dorongan pelan, Sejun pun menopangkan beban tubuhnya ke siku sampai posisinya jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari lawan bicaranya. “Kalo gue mau aneh-aneh, gue bakalan ngomong langsung, ok? Kalo lu mau pake rok lagi di lain waktu, _it's up to you_. Gue rasa ini beneran kebetulan aja karena rok yang lu pake _literally_ bikin mata gue terbuka. Gue sayang sama lu apa adanya, kok.”

Sejun tidak punya waktu mempersiapkan diri lebih dulu sebelum Seungsik menciumnya dengan lebih brutal. Peduli setan bibir mereka membengkak setelah ini. Salahkan Sejun dan kemampuannya menyatakan perasaan dengan kata-kata yang jauh dari kata romantis. Namun berhasil membuat Seungsik merasa jadi orang paling dicinta. 

“ _Good God, why do I have to fall for this fools._ “

“ _Yeah, I'm a fool. But you still fall for me so guess who's the winner here?_ “

Jelas saja paket dengan kardus coklat berisi rok warna khaki pemenangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this story and hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
